The Words You Say
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: Complete Drabbles about the words that thier lovely half uses and how they think about it. Fluffy on overdrive. 5th ChojiXIno Rated just to be safe Have Fun
1. Hn

AN: Hey people. "Together" is on hold for now until the end of July. (Or until I get over the last Harry Potter book which ever comes first). I randomly came up with this one, laughed and wrote it. The theme of this series of stories is the words that they constantly use and what the ones that love them think about them. Enjoy! First is Sasuke/Sakura.

(Spies Kakashi)Me: Oie! Kakashi-sensei what cha doing?

Kakashi: Reading

Me: Let me guess, Come Come Paradise right?

Kakashi: Yep,

Me: Ya know, I would have never thought of something like that (and for good reason).

Kakashi: That's why you don't own Naruto

Me: Watch it, I am very temperamental right now; don't make me Bat Bogey hex you.

Kakashi: Uh huh

Me: Sigh, you're not listing are u?

Kakashi…

Me: Yeah, that's what I thought…..

P.s-This was very randomly done just to warn ya.

-------

Hn

When ever he thought of something he would go "Hn". Or when he didn't want to bother saying the whole word "yes" (which wouldn't have kill him but he did it any way.) And "Hn" was about as close as any one would _ever_ get him to half way laugh. Sasuke just wasn't the kind of guy to show emotion at least genuine happiness. Sakura didn't mind it. "Hn" was just the way that Sasuke said things. To most people (cough Naruto cough), it was annoying because they couldn't really get what he was trying to say. Of course Sakura could.

When Sasuke half snorted "Hn" that meant that Naruto was being an idiot and therefore meant that he was laughing at him or whatever else he would rarely find amusing. When he drew it out that meant that he was thinking hard about a jutsu or strategy or questioning something. Other times when it was quick it was when he was fighting and was surprised by an attack. Sakura always knew his mood just by the way he went "Hn". It was her little way of knowing what he was thinking or what he was feeling that no one else knew but her.

Just after the two was married, Sakura was laying out on the couch reading a magazine. From her spot on the black leather couch she could look sideways into the dining room where their dinner was set out (beef stew with Salad heavy on the tomatoes), two candles set out on the table in the center. Just behind the large rectangle dining table were the sliding doors that lead into the large back yard of the Uchiha estate. The pink haired ninja glanced up to see if Sasuke had snuck in by the back door. Sakura hated it when he snuck in that way because he always some how would come up behind her and scare the living daylights out of her.

The Uchiha woman glanced around suspiciously her green eyes searching for anything out of place. When nothing seemed amiss she returned to her magazine. She suddenly felt warm breath on the back of her neck which made her jump a good ten inches off the couch. She whipped her head around to see her husband smirking at her reaction. He went "Hn" which the woman knew meant "Hi" and "You're silly". It was amazing how a little sound from him could mean so much. And she was the lucky girl who knew it. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hello to you too." She smiled at him swinging her feet around to sit properly so she could look at him without hurting her neck.

"So how was it today?" she smiled as he sat beside her and buried his nose into her soft locks of bubblegum colored hair. She heard another "Hn" which was a little drawn out. Translation: "It was okay but I just want to think about you now." Sakura sighed and hugged her husband letting him enjoy holding her and kissing her lightly. After a little bit Sakura giggled and said looking into Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"We still have to eat you know."

Sasuke didn't say anything this time nodding and helping her up. They sat down and ate dinner, taking about their day, Sasuke complained about Naruto the dobe/Hokage was being his typical self and Sakura only could sigh and listen having total understanding and sympathy. She told him all about the people she had to look after in the hospital that day (one of them being a certain Toad sage who "accidentally" walked into Tsunade in the bath house earning a few broken bones, ribs, and two black eyes.)

When the food was all gone, Sasuke laid back on the couch letting out an "Hn" of contentment. She giggled and sat beside him laying her head against his strong muscular torso.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

He rolled his eyes and again went,

"Hn."

She smiled. She knew what that one meant, and it wasn't a sigh.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Yep, "Hn" is the best way to read a Uchiha's mood.

---------------

Yeah, very VERY random and lame ending. Fluffy and cute but lame. Couldn't think of anything else so ended it there. Edit later maybe if I think of someway to improve it. I take suggestions and reviews. (winks). Next one will be Naruto and Hinata. Later Lol, Kiki


	2. Troublesome

AN: Hey ya, it's almost HALLOWEEN!!!! Yahoo, er I me AROOOOO! I know I said it would be Naruto/Hinata but I found this one a little easier to write so yeah. Next time will probably be Naruto/Hinata.

Me: Halloween, Halloween, candy, candy, candy, candy, CANDY!!!

Kankuro: What the….?

Neji: Yeah, she gets like that around this time.

Me: Spooks and ghouls and zombie oh my!

Kankuro: She's lost it.

Neij: Thank the great pumpkin she don't own us

Kakuro: Yeah, or we would be in serious trouble…

Me;candycandycandycandycandycandycandycandsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!!!!!!

--------------

Troublesome

Troublesome adj. Yep. That's what Shikamaru called everything. From missions to just life itself. Temari knew that when he said some was "Troublesome" it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes when he said it with a smirk, Temari usually would be blocking his view of the clouds. Though, it wasn't too bad, she was more entertaining anyway. Other times he would be laughing it, probably because she tripped into a mud puddle or almost got run over by Akamaru. (He only stopped laughing after she smacked him with her fan. Then he would mutter it with pain/annoyance.)

Other times he was tired and she wasn't and bugged him for a game of Go or drag him to watch the sun set. Then were the times when the gang was hanging out and she would steal the last bite of everything before Choji could even blink. Yeah, that was really troublesome moments. Though Shikamaru said that adjective so many times a day, Temari never got tired of hearing it because it was part of Shikamaru. She some nights when the two would be laying outside in the warmth of the night, he would mutter two words that made her smile and know that he loved her. Many had been claiming that when Temari wasn't around that Shikamaru and Ino would be spied going out but Temari knew that they were just friends. All she needed to hear that word with another to know he loved her only and had nothing to worry about.

After all, he had never called Ino a "Troublesome _woman_."

-----

A nice short drabble of fluff for my 2nd fave couple. Now to the Halloween preparations!

Neji: Why do I have to dress like a dancer?!

Me; 'Cause You got lessons at Poor-bear-san's that's why

Kakuro:……a bunny suit?!

Me; it was the only thing in your size!

Naruto: Sweet! I'm Jack Sparrow!

Me: Yep! And I am the great super heroine Wonder woman! Let's go get the candy!

(Naruto and I leave)

Kakuro…..You know what this means right?

Neji: Yeah, pay back!

Lol, kiki


	3. Dattebayo

AN: Yo hey everybody! Here I am with the Naruto/Hinata! (cheers). Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! I love reading them!

Neji: (looking around holding a pie)

Me: What are you doing with a pumkin pie?

Neji: (jumps and it lands on my head)

Me:…………..

Neji: Oh boy, Kankuro! Remember the plan we had?!

Kankuro: Yeah!

Neji: IT KINDA FAILED!

Me: Good thing I don't own you CAUSE I WOULD KILL YOU!!!  
Neji: AAAAAAA!!!!! (runs for it)

Chapter Three

Dattebayo

Dabeyotto was his word. Though it was something that really had no meaning and was a street slang word it was still his. He would mutter it; yell it in any and every situation. Even though he had matured in leaps and bonds he still said it. Hinata loved hearing it. It was his word and his alone. Others would mock him for it but Hinata would mock them back. She didn't care she loved hearing him say it. Especially when he says it in a certain little sentence…

"I love you Hinata, Dattebayo!"

His and his alone.

-----

Another cute little drabble. Sorry I skipped this one but I was debating how to do it. Done now and speaking of done….

(Kankuro and Neji tied up and gagged)

Me: Okay boys, ready for your punishment?

(glups)

Me: Neji you will have to cook with Rock Lee (groans) and Kankuro, You will wear a turkey suit!

Kankuro/Neji (anime tears)

Me; Hey be thankful I don't make you do laps around the place with Guy-sensei.

Kankuro/Neji:………..(nod heads)

Me: Gooood boys.

Lol, Kiki


	4. Straight to the Point

AN: No I am not dead, I am just been swamped with finals and holidays and stuff past month so yeah…urgh….any who here I am back and ready for a new year!

Me: Therefore, I will….um…

Neji: Stop torturing characters to get the point across that you don't own them?

Me: No finish this fic and my other fic.

Neji: Drat…

Straight to the Point

TenTen is a girl with great patience. She had to with a crazy and equal as crazy pair of green jump suit wearing taijutsu masters. Sometimes she would have to wait a whole half hour just so that they would get to their point and sometimes they would forget what they were going to say in the first place. Oh yes, the weapon master had defiantly earned her patience. That's probably why she loved Neji. He was sometime harsh yes, but he always was straight to the point. She never had to wait for him to tell her how he felt about something or what was going on. No pretty speeches or quotes with hidden meanings. Nope always told it as it was no matter how much it hurt.

That's why when he comes home from a tough mission, when he mutters softly in her ear; she knows he'll always come home to her.

"I love you, TenTen."

She can always count on his love being straight forward. The only time he is never straight forward is when her freshly baked cookies disappear without a trace…

-----

Lol. A nice simple short drabble to start the soon to be new year. Hope to update more soon but may not be till next week. We'll just have to wait and see. Later!

Neji: What no parody to sign off?

Me: Nah…too sleepy and cold to bother. Consider it a late Christmas present that I don't do something embarrassing to you. I'll do it next year.

Neji/Kankuro: YES!!!

Me: Besides, what is a new for but to create new ways of tor..cough fun?

Neji: rats….the new year is only three days away….

Kankuro: (in tears)

Me: (sweatdrop) alrighty then….

LoL, Kiki

P.s- If I don't update sooner, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Lots of love!


	5. Laughter

AN: Hey ya! Here it is the final chappy! Hope you enjoy it on this Valentine's Day night! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Remember people: Me no Japanese Therefore Me no own you no sue. Okay now we got that covered on with the story!

-----------

The Words you Say

Her Laugh

Some say that Ino's laugh is annoying (her best friend and a certain lazy man teammate just to name two) but her other large teammate did not find it annoying at all. He thought she honestly sounded like a chorus of birds singing to the morning sun. He loved it when she laughed and smiled that smile of hers. Never ever, he declared to his best friend once would he ever get tired of hearing her voice. His best friend could only smile and shake his head and declare that Choji had it bad. But Choji didn't care. He loved Ino and that was all that mattered. He made a secret promise to himself to do his best to make sure she kept that laugh.

"Choji, what's with that goofy smile."

"Uh? Oh nothing. Just enjoying your beautiful company."

"Oh Choji." she giggled.

Yep, even better than a chorus birds that laugh.

------

Ta Da! That is the last one and my flick for V day! Hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Hope to come up with more mushy drabble themes soon! If anyone has suggetions or requests I'll take them!

BUT I DO NOT DO:

Kiba/hina

Any Yaoi or that other one can't remember the term for it dang it…

Neji/hina

Sas/ino

Saku/Itachi (or anybody with any akatasuki member for that matter!)

Sasu/Hina

etc... You get the idea. My fave pairs are the ones in this flick and my other one "Together" so there ya go. Oh and sorry I DON'T DO INO/SHIKA I just don't have the heart or stomach for that! (shudders!) So there we go!

Later and Happy V's Day,

Lolaughs, Love, and Luck!

AnimeGirlKiki


End file.
